2nd Skywar
The Second Skywar was an apocalyptic battle fought in the ruins of Heaven between the New Shine Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning and the all-powerful psychic King Huron. The battle began on the last day of King Huron's reign, when the Shadow and Landeles arrived at King Huron's Throne Room in the atmosphere of Huron Planet 3 after slaying the Squiggurons, Huron's elite royal guardsmen made up of genetically engineered Squigg-Duron hybrids. Landeles proclaimed that Huron's reign of terror was over, and in response, Huron made three terrible decrees: "Forget these men. Destroy their works and your works and my works and the works of all men. Forget me." All three of these decrees were universal commands that took him an immense amount of energy to proclaim, but which were heard by all those enthralled by him, for in Huron's kingdom, there were no citizens, only thralls. Instantly his kingdom erupted into all out chaos. This chaos was third strike against Landeles, whom the Shadow judged to be unready to govern the universe (the other two were gifting/the lightingift of the Lightning Lych to Calthoss, and actually descending down to that Earth to aid Calthoss and meet Blue Termite). As punishment he sealed Landeles and Huron in Heaven where Landeles would attempt to kill Huron, with no success. Huron's monstrous psychic powers made him nearly unkillable, as he had access to a regenerative healing factor, which would allow him to mentally will himself back to life so long as a single one of his brain cells remained mostly intact. Thus the amount of energy Landeles would have to generate to completely and totally destroy Huron would most likely also destroy Calthoss' Creation, unless it was somehow concentrated away. And so a plan arose for the lynchpins to use their collective intelligence to build a machine capable of generating that kind of energy. It would be safe to build it within the Axle, as that sort of energy would pierce into a random point in the Æther where it presented no danger to the universe. Unfortunately this resulted in the accidental birth of the Æther-Man, and his plans would ultimately lead to the Destruction of Earth, in which the Triglorian Megaweapon tore the earth apart, pierced Mattes' Great-Hall and completely erased King Huron from existence. Everyone present who survived was taken to safety by the Shadow, and a freak psychic storm erupted around the ruins of the earth. Landeles and the Shadow began acting as advisors to the Universal Union, and many institutions of earth were able to survive. In the immediate aftermath of the beginning of the battle, Rahab the Squigg, Huron's topmost advisor, notable for not being affected by Huron's psychic powers, but complying with his orders anyway, heard only the last decree "forget me." He recorded this, and the chaos he saw unfold, and then revealed the truth of Huron's reign to a universe that had largely forgotten him a few centuries later (as the Squiggs are very long-lived aliens). He has since lived in hiding from the Nigh-Immortals, a group of enthralled Squiggs dedicated to erasing all memory of Huron. They have been very unsuccessful, and thus have shifted focus to killing Rahab, and commandeering a megaweapon to destroy everything in the universe except for isolated feudal worlds. Category:Apocalyptic Events Category:Events Category:History Category:Battles